


Love Story

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Ficlet, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee is head over heels for his partner, but will Ryo ever love him back?
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 600: 10 Most Romantic Songs of All Time at slashthedrabble. I used 7 of them: ‘Can't Help Falling in Love’, ‘Faithfully’, ‘Endless Love’, ‘All Of Me’, ‘My Heart Will Go On’, ‘At Last’, and ‘I Only Have Eyes For You’.
> 
> Setting: Up to and including Vol. 7.

Dee had fancied himself in love many times since he’d first started seeing the people around him as objects of romantic interest instead of simply playmates. He’d had his heart broken a fair number of times too; just because he was a good-looking guy didn’t necessarily mean the person he was interested in at any given time would return his interest, or that someone he was dating wouldn’t abruptly decide he wasn’t the one they wanted. Some you won, some you lost, some you dumped in favour of a better prospect; it was all part of the dating game.

Looking back though, all his great romances of the past seemed like nothing more than youthful crushes, fleeting fancies, puppy love. They were nothing compared to what he felt for Ryo, and he would have been walking on air if only Ryo had felt the same way, but for some reason no matter what he said or did, Dee couldn’t melt his partner’s cold heart.

“Is it me?” he asked Macy one day while getting a haircut. “Am I doin’ something wrong? I’ve never felt this way about anyone before, he’s different from anyone I’ve ever met. There’s somethin’ special about him. Sometimes it’s like he’s interested and then he’s not… He’s got me so confused, and I should probably give up, but I can’t help fallin’ in love with him a little more every day.”

“Maybe he’s confused too. From what you tell me, he’s never been in a relationship with a man. Just ease up a bit, give him the time and space to think. He must like you on some level or the two of you wouldn’t get along so well.”

“I’ll try. Won’t be easy though.”

So time went on, and Dee’s frustration grew.

‘What does it take to get through to you?’ he thought, watching Ryo. ‘Would you get jealous if I took up with someone else? Would that make you want me?’ He sighed heavily. ‘Only I can’t do that ‘cause these days I only have eyes for you. I’m not interested in anyone else.’

So where did that leave him? On the outside looking in, faithfully loving someone who only saw him as a friend? That was the way it was starting to seem. He was wasting the best years of his life on a man he might never win.

‘Even if I do try datin’ someone else, my heart will go right on lovin’ him. Can’t stop now.’

And then, against all the odds, Ryo finally said the words Dee had been aching to hear.

“I love you, more than anything.”

Dee’s heart soared. At last! Was Ryo worth the long wait? Damn straight he was!

Best of all, this was only the beginning; Dee already knew this would be the kind of endless love people wrote songs about, an epic love story for the ages.

He smiled at Ryo, sleeping beside him.

“All of me belongs to you. I’ll be yours forever.”

The End


End file.
